EVERY DAY: Numinous
by frasa-fasia
Summary: Apa yang kau pikirkan saat mendengar kata 'cinta? Ketika bertatapan dengan mata peridot itu adalah saat dimana aku harus menghadapi dua hal; badai memori dan perasaan yang kukira hanya bualan belaka. Warning: College AU, Onesided AlfredxArthur, Alfred POV, Alfred feels. RnR, guys?


**EVERY DAY: NUMINOUS**

**PAIR: US X UK**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

***fic pertama yang akhirnya bisa disubmit tanpa malu. mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata/kalimat dan konten yang tidak berkenan. R&R please :)***

* * *

Apa yang kau pikirkan saat mendengar kata 'cinta'?

Seseorang pernah bilang padaku kalau cinta itu buta, namun akan menjadi sesuatu yang membahagiakan dan kekal didera goda dan masa bila dirawat dengan cara yang benar. Aku saat itu masih lugu. Belum paham apa artinya. Aku masih kecil, _cenges_ dan tengil dengan otak yang hanya muat 50MB. Dijejali dengan informasi yang besarnya 4 GB pasti bikin _korslet_. Tapi ada satu hal yang kutahu pasti saat itu, dia bercerita dengan raut wajah bahagia. Rasa itu langsung merasuk dan tertoreh jelas di deretan kanvas memori dan kertas warna-warni hatiku. Pelupuk mata yang mengerjap pelan dan penuh kedamaian itu tak akan pernah kulupakan.

Saat aku menginjak fase kedewasaan tahap satu, aku sadar kalau semua itu perlu perjuangan. Tidak semata-mata mengintip dari balik etalase, pilih, rawat dan cinta akan berada bersamamu selamanya. Kenyataannya tidak semudah itu. Aku bukan orang yang maniak soal cinta-cintaan. Setelah aku tahu pun, yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengangkat bahu. Aku tidak marah. Toh, waktu itu aku masih lugu. Percaya mentah-mentah pada dongeng fantasi dan _superhero_. Aku masih menyukainya sampai saat ini, tapi tidak memujanya secara berlebihan seperti dahulu. Tak seorang pun kubiarkan tahu. Kukubur kesukaan kecilku untuk diriku sendiri.

Pada fase ini kubiarkan diriku terbang dan merantau mencicipi manis-pahitnya hidup. Melesat secepat jet, namun enggan kubiarkan diriku melesat menyaingi cahaya. Aku menyaksikan orang-orang—teman seperjuanganku—kehilangan remnya, terjun bebas menuju kehancuran. Bergidik ngeri, aku tetap dengan kecepatanku—tidak kurang tidak lebih. Semua itu sukses menjadikan aku persona yang eksis secara baik-baik. Tapi efek sampingnya, aku hampir tak punya waktu untuk diri sendiri. Bukannya sombong, hanya kadang aku merasa cukup muak dengan celoteh-celoteh bergema yang mengikuti kemana aku pergi. Orang bilang aku adalah magnet yang tingkat adaptasinya tinggi. Karena celoteh itu pula, isu masa kecilku naik ke permukaan. Aku baru tahu setelah mendengar dengan seksama, kalau orang damai itu bercerita tentang _soulmate/soulbond _atau apa itu namanya.

Boleh jadi aku akhirnya tahu maksud cerita itu, meskipun hanya permukaannya saja. Celoteh gadis gossip kadang tak bisa dipercaya. Dan tibalah waktunya aku memasuki tahap terentan dalam hidupku.

Pada fase dewasa tahap dua, dimana orang-orang sudah mulai memikirkan masa depan, aku juga terseret arus. Cerita tentang _soulmate_ semakin terlupa, aus oleh gesekan mekanisme pikiran yang makin idealis, tergeser ke celah tersempit dalam rak-rak dokumen memoriku yang tidak rapih. Terlalu sulit mencarinya, apalagi menggalinya. Aku bahkan lupa siapa yang bercerita. Setiap aku mengingat, semakin kabur bayang-bayang itu. Alhasil yang kutemukan hanya rentetan perasaan ragu dan _puzzle_ memori yang cacat dan tak lengkap.

"_Ha, ironis sekali… sesuatu yang bersusah payah ingin terlupa malah masih terngiang. Malah yang engga penting yang kelupaan."_ Pikirku pada suatu makan siang yang tenang. Bungkus burger dan kentang goreng berteriak dalam diam karena kehilangan isinya, tidak lagi berguna. Sedangkan gelas _Cola_ beranjak sekarat, mengingat hanya akan ada balok es dingin yang kusisakan.

Kutengok jam dinding bundar yang tersapu terang tengah hari. Warna kuningnya menyilaukan mataku, dan kacamata memperburuk segalanya. Andai aku tak lupa pakai jam tangan dan ponselku tidak mati. Kulepas kacamataku, mata memicing, sebelah telapak tangan reflek menyaring laju cahaya dan AHA! Terlihatlah jarum jam kecil yang berdetak itu.

01:35… bukan… 36…

Oh, tunggu….

_KELAS MULAI 5 MENIT YANG LALU, SIALAN! EH, 6 MENIT!_ Kulirik jam kembali. 01:37. _PERSETAN!_

Kali ini, kupakai kecepatan cahaya yang aku simpan untuk keadaan darurat. Kubereskan semua barang, kujejalkan dalam tas buluk yang kupunya sejak SMA—terlalu malas untuk mengganti. Kutinggalkan _tray _dan bungkus makanan yang merindukan isi yang sekarang tercerna dalam perut kenyangku, tak peduli dengan nasib mereka. Bahkan secuil pikiran tentang mereka tak masuk dalam daftar pikiranku saat itu. Kubayar _bill _makanan dengan gesit dan melaju dengan kecepatan cahaya untuk pertama kalinya.

Jarak tempatku makan dengan kampus tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar 3 blok dan melewati _zebra cross_. Sengatan panas ditambah usahaku untuk sampai di kelas dalam waktu 5 menit membuat bajuku basah kuyup. Pada saat seperti inilah aku iri dengan kemampuan _transwarp_ dari rumus ekuasi Montgomery Scott yang dapat memindahkan benda hidup ke pesawat yang dalam keadaan _warp_. Fiksi, tentu saja, semua dapat terjadi. Aku penggemar fiksi, terutama _science fiction_ dan keluarga bintang ada dalam daftar _top list_-ku setelah cerita _superhero_ Marvel dan DC. Kalian mungkin dapat dengan mudah menebak siapa tokoh _superhero_ favoritku. Ya, tepat. Batman dan Captain America.

Aku cenderung orang yang skeptis, tidak percaya sebelum aku benar-benar mengalaminya. Termasuk badai hormon _trinity_; _adrenaline, dopamine_, dan _serotonin_. Pikiranku boleh saja mempelajarinya, tubuhku boleh saja mencicipinya—yang aku tolak mentah-mentah sejak percobaan kedua, percobaan iseng tapi serius—namun hatiku sampai saat ini belum mantap. Kuenyahkan pikiran itu sekian lama, mungkin karena itu pula aku melupakan cerita yang akan menjadi best seller di genre drama-romance-slice of life. Mungkin karena itu pula, begitu badai itu menyerang, aku telanjang tanpa pengaman apapun. Buruknya, itu terjadi saat aku sedang terburu-buru. _Warp speed, remember?_

Badai hormon itu hanya kurasakan sesaat, namun aku yakin efeknya terus kuderita hingga beberapa tahun kedepan. Ya, saat ini adalah saat penempatan kembali takdir seorang Alfred F. Jones, mahasiswa jurusan teknik mesin di awal tingkat 3, kembali ke perjalanan arah baratnya. Seperti biksu Tang Sanzang membutuhkan ketiga muridnya, aku pun membutuhkan seseorang untuk berjalan di sisiku, meski kami masing-masing mengikuti jejak hati yang berbeda. Taruhlah seperti jalur yang lajur orbitnya bersinggungan dengan orbit orang yang sama sekali tak disangka. Itulah yang kurasakan. Begitu tepatnya, aku merasakan frekuensi medan magnet yang saling tarik menarik. Sesaat. Hanya sesaat itu saat kami bersinggungan. Saat aku menjatuhkan paperworknya, membantunya mengambil kertas putih yang tercecer dan terbawa angin lalu secara tak sengaja melihat isi dari bola matanya. Mata terhijau, terteduh, sekaligus termisterius yang pernah kulihat. Rangkaian masa lalu naik kepermukaan, bertebaran, lalu dengan naturalnya tersambung dan mengikat erat. Aku ingat masa-masa tolol dan _innocent_ ku. Keteduhannya hampir sama dengan sang pujangga cinta yang duduk dalam damai—mungkin mati dalam damai pula, aku ingat ia telah hidup selibat saat aku betemu dengannya yang lagi-lagi tak sengaja.

Adrenaline yang pertama bekerja. Aku berkeringat—tepatnya sudah—deras, degup jantung meningkat drastis, mulutku tiba-tiba kering kerontang. Mataku menyinkronkan dengan melepas fatamorgana oasis saat mataku beralih dari tarikan mata hijau serupa _black hole_ itu kearah lapang. _Oh, yang benar saja_, aku mendengus. Selanjutnya dophamine. Hasrat mulai muncul, yang kukategorikan sebagai _'Love struck'_. Untuk pertama kalinya jiwaku terperangkap erat dalam raga. Tubuhku menegang. Penjara jiwa bukan keahliannya. Kunciku satu-satunya adalah kepalan tangan. Dan akhirnya, serotonin. Rasa dan bahasa cinta mulai berkembang. Kutorehkan noda tinta dari pena busukku pada selembar kertas yang menguning. Seketika saja aku memiliki satu sudut penuh dengan replikanya dengan sangat detail. Ruang suci, tempat aku memujanya. Entah koin darimana _nyemplung_ kedalam mekanisme slot, memainkan gramophone berlapis debu di sudut otakku. Otomatis dan tepat sasaran, seketika aku relaks.

SIALAN. BANGSAT. KAMPRET. Kenapa harus lagu ini?

_They were sitting , they were sitting on the strawberry swing_

_Every moment was so precious_

_They were sitting, they were talking under strawberry swing_

_Everybody was for fighting_

_Wouldn't wanna waste a thing_

_Cold, cold water bring me round_

_Now my feet won't touch the ground_

_Cold, cold water what ya say?_

_When it's such… it's such a perfect day_

Yang paling tidak bisa kulupakan adalah bentuk alis dan matanya. Alisnya jelek. Sumpah, jelek sekali. Tebal, berwarna kecoklatan yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang mengambil warna pirang gandum. Tak kuhentikan benakku menyamakannya dengan seekor ulat bulu. Tapi itu letak hiburannya selain mata yang teduh itu. Aku seakan bisa melihat sisi yang bahkan ia sendiri mungkin tak tahu. Kecepatan warpku melemah hingga tahap kecepatan siput, saking tinggi intervensi sosoknya dalam benakku. Aku tersadarkan saat dirinya menyahut—menarikku lembut kembali dari alam bawah sadar—dan mengambil paper yang berhasil kutangkap dari tanganku. Aku mengangguk lemah saat ia ucapkan terima kasih, mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti lirih orang yang terserang ekolalia. Jelek. Bukan, lebih dari jelek. Parah. Darah yang terjebak di bawah lapisan kulit pipiku tak henti-hentinya berpendar. Kupikir, hancurlah image awalku. Namun ia hanya tersenyum datar dan melenggang pergi, sama seperti sama sekali tak keberatan dengan sikapku yang idiot. Atau mungkin ia sudah menganggapku demikian. Ekuilibrium yang selama ini kubangun hancur sudah. Hanya gara-gara sang ulat bulu ini—setidaknya itulah panggilannya sebelum aku tahu siapa namanya. Janggal, aku tidak gundah. Aku justru merayakan saat dimana keseimbangan itu hancur.

Saat ia berjalan pergi, aku terus terpaku pada sosoknya. Aku lupa tujuan awalku dan sekarang sudah pukul 01:44. Biarlah… momen ini tidak akan muncul untuk kedua kalinya. Kuputuskan saat itu juga untuk absen. Aku baru saja kalah telak, tanpa perlawanan. Aku tidak terima. Aku butuh tahu siapa dia. Perlu seminggu bagiku untuk mencerna semua, mengorganisir loker-loker yang berantakan seperti baru terserang tsunami. Pelan-pelan kumamah biak, satu demi satu masalah ku_preteli_ dan kuurut sesuai rentetan kejadian bagai menyusun sebuah infografis. Atau seperti seorang detektif yang menempatkan banyak bukti dan foto dalam satu papan yang dihubungkan dengan goresan marker, pin dan benang merah. Aku mencari, aku meneliti, dan akhirnya menghayati. Sosok siluman yang meng-infiltrasi hidupku seenak jidat adalah Arthur Kirkland, mahasiswa jurusan literatur Inggris.

Dia yang menyukai buku. Dia yang selalu berada di perpustakaan, kursi pojok dekat jendela, rak penuh dengan buku literatur tua; dari Shakespeare sampai Charles Dickens. Dia yang seorang mahasiswa teladan. Dia yang selalu punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia yang jarang tersenyum. Dia yang selalu tampak bersinar dibawah kelamnya langit, seakan semua ancaman di langit masam itu tak ada artinya. Seminggu itu, beberapa pertanyaan terjawab. Aku serasa tiba-tiba mengetahui segalanya.

Masalah lama terpecahkan dengan munculnya masalah baru; apa yang membuatku begitu rela terjatuh untuknya? Kehidupan kami bahkan benar-benar bertolak belakang. Aku yang berdiri di sisi siang dan kemeriahan, dan dia yang berada di sisi malam dan kesunyian.

Kupikir setelah aku mengadakan riset dan mengetahui pokok masalahnya aku akan terbebas. Seperti cinta monyet, hanya hasrat sesaat saat aku terhipnotis kedua bola matanya. Aku salah besar. Deru badai hormon _trinity_ tidak kunjung surut, malah membanjiri sela-sela otakku yang tak tersekat dengan baik. Sampai akhirnya aku seperti memiliki sudut bawah laut dengan air berwarna merah jambu. Gramophone otakku belum habis-habisnya meneriakkan bagian lagu ini. Entah berapa jumlah sen koin yang _nyemplung_ kedalamnya. Anehnya lagi, lagu yang terulang itu tidak sekalipun membuatku bosan.

_Now the sky could be blue_

_I don't mind_

_Without you it's a waste of time_

_Could be blue, could be gray_

_Without you I'm just miles away_

_Could be blue, I don't mind_

_Without you it's a waste of time_

(Coldplay - Strawberry Swing)


End file.
